


Trussed and Trusted

by Kale1281



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Medic, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Safeword Use, Sub Spy, at the end, doesnt really go that far though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kale1281/pseuds/Kale1281
Summary: Spy takes Medic’s domination eagerly, but what happens when Medic goes too far?A short lil one shot I wrote at 1 am and edited in the morning~ Nothing super sexual happens, I mostly focus on the power dynamics
Relationships: Medic/Spy (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Trussed and Trusted

The leather bit into Spy’s wrists as the cords tightened. Spy felt his excitement grow as Medic strung him up into a familiar pose. 

_ Easy _ . He chided himself, feeling his cock beginning to grow.  _ Wait until Medic says I can.  _

The thought of Medic dominating him, however, only worsened the growing problem. Spy shifted, feeling the strain on his arms. He was tied up well and good now. Completely helpless. An involuntary moan slipped past Spy’s lips at the thought.

“What's this?” Medic had heard. “Are you enjoying yourself without me?”

“Non.” Spy gasped, Medic’s threatening purrs sending a rush of blood downwards. “Non. Of course not.”

“Good.” Medic stroked a gloved finger down Spy’s masked face. They were both fully clothed, Spy in his best suit. “I’d hate for my little whore to get ahead of himself.”

Despite himself, another moan escaped. Spy couldn’t help it. 

Two gloved fingers were thrust into Spy's mouth, then pulled. Spy’s mouth was stretched open, jaw forced apart to reveal a neat set of pearly teeth.

Medic leaned in close, his husky voice sending shivers of pleasure down Spy’s spine. “Noisy today, are we? Little whores don’t  _ get _ to enjoy themselves. You’re here to pleasure  _ me _ .”

“Oui. I’m sorry-“ Spy mumbled past Medics fingers.

“You’re going to have to do better than  _ that _ .” Medic scorned. He removed his fingers, slapping his hand across Spy's face.

The light yet stinging pain felt so good. Spy wanted him to hit again and again, covering his body with bruises. "I’m sorry, sir.” Spy’s voice rose a pitch, mewling. “I’m a bad little whore. I need to be...punished.”

“You do.” Medic agreed. “I don’t go easy on pitiful sluts like you. Tell me, do you like your suit?”

“Yes.” Spy moaned in anticipation. “Very much so.”

“I know  _ just _ what to do then.” Medic dragged his fingers roughly down Spy’s chest, pain flaring at his touch. Spy groaned. The pain was...delicious. God, it was  _ intoxicating _ . And it was barely scratching the surface of the things Medic could unleash…

“How would you like it…” Medic whispered, hands groping Spy’s torso. “If I ruined it?”

Spy whimpered. His best suit, disheveled by Medic’s hand and all he could do was watch?  _ Helpless _ , completely and utterly  _ helpless _ as Medic destroyed his most expensive belongings.

_ Fuck _ , Spy was horny. 

“I...would not like that. Not at all.” Spy lied, face almost as red as his mask.  _ Please, please, oh god, please do it. Strip me, ruin me. Tear it to shreds! _

Spy’s gloved hands flexed as Medic carefully took out a bone saw. Medic smiled at Spy’s state, eager for the next stage. He had a noticeable bulge of his own, getting off of the power just as Spy got off on the lack of it.

The blade went in, and Spy let out a sharp hiss as blood was drawn. This was a new pain, a cleaner one. More definite. And most welcome.

“Oops!” Medic tittered, face alight with sick pleasure as he admired Spy’s blood. “I must have cut past the suit. You don’t mind, do you?”

Spy shook his head, too overwhelmed with desire to speak. Lust spurred him on, thrusting his chest forward. Although no words came out, his intention was clear.  _ Cut me. Tear  _ me _ to shreds. _

And Medic did so. The sensations of his priceless suit being shredded, as well as his chest being sliced to ribbons was almost too much to bear. Spy had long ago came in his own pants, the moistness adding to his humiliation and delight.

It felt so  _ good _ , being helpless and completely ruined. Medic filled his ears with sugar sweet insults as he sawed faint lines of crimson, each cruel word sending pure ecstasy through Spy.

The pain was constant now, throbbing with each shaky breath Spy took. It took him a few minutes to realize that Medic had stopped cutting, and was simply admiring the withering man.

Most of Spy’s suit was on the floor, along with a splattering of his blood. What remained on him hung as thin strips, not coming close to masking the mess underneath. Blood smeared Spy’s chest, replacing his wrecked clothes with a new suit of red.

Medic had spared Spy's mask. That was about to change.

Even if he wasn’t strung up, arms bound and useless, Spy wouldn’t feel as exposed as he was when Medic  _ ripped _ off his mask. His pale, smoke lined face was freed, along with greying black curls that shivered as the fresh air hit them.

His face. So few saw it, and even then, it was always  _ Spy _ that chose to show them. (Right before he killed them, usually. Just so they know how handsome the bastard that killed them was.)

So when Medic  _ tore _ it off his tormented body...no feeling in the world can compare. 

Medic’s quick breathes indicated he felt just as aroused by the rush of power that clasping Spy's mask in his hand provided. He stroked Spy’s bare face with bloody fingers, leaving red marks.

“ _ Such _ a handsome face. How good it will feel...to mar it beyond recognition.”

The threat sent real fear down Spy’s spine. He felt his good humor dissipate, being replaced with a rising sense of terror.

_ Wait, no. Not my face… _

__ Medic tittered, interpreting the widening of Spy’s eyes incorrectly.

“Now don’t you worry. I’ll leave your pretty eyes out of it...but the rest is free game!” He raised his bonesaw, and Spy flinched.

“Banana.” He muttered, closing his eyes.

“W-what?” Medic faltered, lowering the bonesaw.

“Banana. Banana.” Spy whispered, tears leaking out from his shut eyes. He hung his head, shame and fear dragging it downwards as he spoke their safe word.

“Oh…” Medic murmured. He quickly released Spy’s bonds, and Spy crumpled to the floor.

“Spy?” Medic spoke hesitantly, softly. “Are you...alright?”

Spy shook his head, tears still sliding down his cheeks. “I’m sorry. I got...overwhelmed.”

“No no. It’s ok, Spy. I’m sorry.”

Spy sighed, leaning his head on Medic’s shoulder. “I...really like my face. I...I didn’t want you to hurt it.” 

“I understand. It’s precious to you.” Medic put a comforting hand around Spy’s shoulder. “I won’t threaten it again.” He promised.

“Thank you.” Spy finally opened his eyes, looking up into Medic’s. “I love you, mon amour. I’m sorry we couldn’t finish.”

“It’s quite alright. Your comfort is my first priority.” His dom smiled. “I love you too. Don't be ashamed, my dear. We all have our limits. To be frank, I’m surprised you let me do that to your suit.”

Spy smuggled closer to Medic, smiling. “It was pretty hot. That suit was worth 10k.”

“T-ten thousand?” Medic gasped, eyes wide. “Oh shit, I had no idea- I wouldn’t have-“

“It’s ok. I’m glad you did. I’ll have all these new scars now.” Spy gestures to his still-weeping chest. Blood leaked slowly out, outlining each shallow gash. “Each one a bit of you, marking me…”

“Marking you as mine.” Medic purred, biting at Spy’s ear playfully. “You know, I’m glad we had this...experience. Using the safe word.”

“It’s a good experience.” Spy agreed. “Builds trust.”

“Just don’t get too comfortable using it.” Medic winking cheekily. “I’d still like to have a bit of fun.”

“Don’t you worry about it, you kinky bastard.” Spy swatted playfully at Medic. 

Medic drew himself up in fake disbelief. “ _ I’m _ the kinky one?  _ Excuse me _ , Mr. the-touch-of-leather-makes-me-cum-“

“ _ Un _ called for!” Spy laughed, and Medic joined in. Their laughter filled the soundproof room, instead of the regular screams. It was an odd change, but a pleasant one.

Together, they would keep trying new things. Not everything would work out, but they’ll no doubt have a damned good time anyway.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed my exploration of safe words~ as always, if I’ve made any glaring errors please let me know!
> 
> Also, requests are open! If there’s a a sub/dom TF2 pair you’d like to see, feel free to comment ^_^ I can’t promise I’ll do all of them, but I’d like the practice and hopefully new pairs will come with new inspiration~ 
> 
> Finally, a fun fact: Peter Griffin from Family Guy’s safe word is also banana :)


End file.
